thehuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Thalia Grace
Thalia Grace is a daughter of Zeus and the current lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia Grace Life with Beryl Grace Thalia was born on December 22nd, 1987 to Beryl Grace and Zeus. Her mother was a beautiful actress in her prime, but after the departure of the sky god, became an alcoholic. Beryl soon became unstable, thinking that she was the best mortal simply because she had caught the attention of the king of gods. Soon, Zeus came back in his Roman form, Jupiter, and sired Jason Grace seven years later. Apparently, Jupiter was more like a father figure, stern, and spoke Latin very often. When Jason was 2 and Thalia was 9, Beryl took the two out for a picnic. Hera/Juno picked Jason out and sent him to Lupa at the Wolf House. This was the supposed final straw with her mother and Thalia ran away. As a Runaway Soon after, Thalia ran into a twelve-year-old Luke Castellan, whom she had a minor romance with. In 2000, the two came across Annabeth Chase, a blonde haired seven-year-old, who would later become one of the protagonists of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. Luke gave his knife to her, promising that he wouldn't fail her like her family did. They traveled from safe house to safe house, until one was destroyed. Thalia's leg was wounded and they were forced to go back to Luke's home for bandages and supplies. Soon, Luke got into a fight with his father, Hermes, and stormed out of the house angrily, with Thalia and Annabeth following soon after. Grover Underwood, a satyr, is supposed to come pick up Thalia only and take her to Camp Half-Blood, but seeing Luke and Annabeth, he decides to take all three. Hades lets his worst monsters loose, including all three Furies (or Kindly Ones, as the books refer to them as), to chase and kill them. Grover takes several wrong turns and gets caught in a Cyclops's lair. The time taken to escape was enough for all the other monsters to catch up. Thalia sacrifices her life so that Luke, Annabeth, and Grover can pass the Camp Half-Blood borders alive. In pity, her father turns her into a pine tree. Until the end of The Sea of Monsters, her soul was what protected the borders of the Camp. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief In The Lightning Thief, Thalia's soul was what protected the borders of Camp Half-Blood. In one dream, Percy Jackson sees the daughter of Zeus, in a sequence in which the two are in a school, taking an exam in straitjackets. The Sea of Monsters In The Sea of Monsters, Thalia first appears in another of Percy's dreams, alongside him, in front of the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Thalia opens the sarcophagus, intent on destroying whatever was inside, but is shocked by what she finds inside. In the final chapter, the Golden Fleece, retrieved from Polyphemus by Percy Jackson, put on the branches of Thalia's tree by Clarisse La Rue, "works its magic too well." Thalia is revived, and Chiron states that Kronos had done this intentionally, bringing in another piece to control the Great Prophecy. The Titan's Curse Thalia is present in almost every chapter, and is one of the protagonists of the book. She first appeared with Annabeth Chase and Percy on a mission to retrieve Nico and Bianca di Angelo, demigods found by the satyr Grover Underwood. She winds up fighting Dr. Thorn, the manticore, but fails, ultimately relying on the Hunters of Artemis, led by the goddess herself, to defeat the monster. Apollo comes to pick them up in his sun chariot and lets Thalia drive. She feels incredibly uncomfortable with this. Thalia is the captain of the Camp Half-Blood team in a game of capture-the-flag against the Hunters. She leads a flank assault and is pursued by some of the maidens. Percy Jackson notices that the center has only Bianca di Angelo guarding the Hunters' flag, which leads the Percy to grab it. Zoë Nightshade had already grabbed the camp flag and was rushing towards her base. Percy sees this and, even though he was at a full sprint, loses. Thalia comes up and has an argument with him. Afterwards, the Oracle of Delphi, still a mummy, comes and turns to Zoë Nightshade and asks her for a question. In answer, the Oracle recites, Five shall go west to the goddess in chains One shall be lost in the land without rain. The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail. The Titan's Curse one must withstand And one shall perish by a parent's hand. Afterwards, the quest starts. Thalia, Grover, Zoë, and Bianca are next seen at the National Air and Space Museum. Percy alerts them about skeletal warriors as he saw grow, but first, they must deal with the Nemean Lion. After the doom of the Nemean Lion, the five travel west. They take a cargo train, as shown to them by Fred the hobo. Thalia hotwires a black Mercedes SLK to play punk rock. In Cloudcroft, New Mexico, Thalia explores, trying to find a way out. After a certain "blessing of the Wild" (the Erymethian boar), she and Percy must cross a thin rope bridge spanning a huge canyon. Here, Percy discovers that Thalia is afraid of heights. Later, Bianca dies, killed when she took a Hades Mythomagic figurine and activated Talos. She decides to infiltrate the giant through a hole in its foot and de-activate it from there. Thalia is extremely shaken up by her death. ''The Hunters Season 1 Personality She is short-tempered, hot-headed, and extremely sure of herself. She is evil because she betrayed the hunters for carder her ugly boyfriend (the son of Ares) Appearance According to Percy Jackson, she is a sort of mix between goth and punk. Abilities Thalia can call upon electricity and is extremely skilled in archery, and with a spear and shield. Relationships Love Interests: Luke Castellan: A love interest while she was a runaway. This changed after Luke's evil actions in ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and after she became a Hunter of Artemis. Carder Jackson: Thalia, 2 years after she was recrutied to be the lieutenant, went to camp half blood and met a kid named Carder (the son of ares) and instantly fell in love, she secretly started dating and broke the oath Artemis kicked her out of the hunt. later (actually 7.5 months) Carder and Thalia were killled by one of Gea's minions. Friends: Annabeth Chase: Her best friend. Met her while she was a runaway. Grover Underwood: The satyr that helped her get to Camp Half-Blood. She gets along with him reasonably well. Percy Jackson: She has much in common with him. In The Sea of Monsters, Annabeth states that they were so similar that they would either be best friends or worst enemies. They exist in a sort of gray zone between the two. Trivia * Her aging was tampered with twice; she would be 21 had she not been turned into a pine tree or 16, had she not become a Hunter. * Percy Jackson wonders if he would be turned into a floating bed of kelp near his death, as Thalia was turned into a pine tree. * She is afraid of heights. It is theorized that this is why she does not possess aerokinesis. * She is considered one of the most powerful demigods of the 20th and 21st centuries. * She can manipulate the Mist. * She is the only demigod (other than Percy) to be able to take on Luke, one-on-one * She has a brother named Jason and a half sister named Caroline. Category:Females Category:Greek half-bloods Category:Hunters